Nuestra Historia
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: ¿Alguna vez pensaste en dar todo por una persona? ¿Alguna vez pensaste que esa persona estaría demasiado lejos de ti?. A veces la vida nos demuestra el amor, nos entrega algo hermoso y puro. Tristemente, a veces la vida es lo suficientemente cruel como para poner a aquel amor demasiado lejos de tus manos, pero, ¿Quién dijo que no se podía lograr? [UA][Distancia]
1. Introducción

**Serie:** Naruto

 **Pareja:** SasuSaku (Sasuke y Sakura)

 **Autor:** xXKushinaXx/Miika

* * *

 **Prologo** **: Aquel comienzo**

 **.**

 _-Uhm... aún recuerdo el inicio-_

 **.**

No tenía más de 8 años cuando **aquel** objeto llegó a mi hogar.

Estaban completamente emocionados, felices de regalarle aquello a su pequeña princesa de cabello rosa. La luz de sus ojos, la princesita, la pequeña niña inteligente, su niña de oro, aquella muchachita que apenas empezaba a ver la vida.

La sonrisa de alegría de mi padre aun es latente en mi mente mientras con mi madre intentaba instalar a aquel armatoste mucho más grande que yo.

Pues allí estaba.

 **Mi primera computadora**...

 **.**

Al principio no me importo demasiado si soy sincera, la verdad.

Bueno, realmente lo que no me importo fue el hecho de no tener **internet**. Después de todo, ¿Yo para que quería internet?, que mis primos repitieran hasta el cansancio lo genial que era el internet me tenía sin cuidado, alfinal del día, Yo era feliz solo con los juegos que tenía en mi computadora.

¡Mi mamá siempre los traía del trabajo! O incluso mis primos traían cuando llegaban a casa, así que yo era feliz así.

Poco y nada me importaba tener internet o que le ocurriera a la computadora, después de todo en aquella época mis días eran bastante divertidos a mi manera: Iba a mis clases, pasaba a casa de mi abuela Chiyo y después iba a casa, jugaba un rato y a dormir. Me gustaban mis juegos, pero si algo le pasaba a aquel objeto no importaba mucho.

Claro que nunca le pasó nada, naturalmente siempre fui cuidadosa con las cosas.

Oh aquella época

Todo era tan **simple.**

Llegaba a dar risa.

 **.**

Empecé a crecer y lentamente las cosas empezaron a tomar más **importancia** para mí.

Más o menos, aún prefería jugar antes que nada en mi computadora, había días donde invitaba a Ino también. -Mi mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón, no recordaba ningún día sin su compañía-. Veíamos películas después de jugar, pasaba a dormir a casa y así la llevábamos todo el tiempo.

Con el tiempo, empezó a importarme todo más, aunque por lo que notaba la gente a mi al rededor, estaba creciendo como una chica lista y algo "antisocial". Podía desenvolverme perfectamente con todo el mundo, pero la única persona que invitaba a casa era a Ino. - a veces invitaba a grupos más grandes, pero por meras cosas escolares-

Por tanto, así estaba creciendo, y realmente en aquel momento a nadie le molestaba.

Pero, algo diferente ocurrió, algo **cambió** las cosas.

Un día cualquier mi madre decidió que era momento de **tener** internet, para mis deberes principalmente, ya que al entrar en escuela superior empezaría a necesitar algo para buscar información.

Así que allí estaban, instalando una especie de modem raro que podía transportarse para tener internet en cualquier lugar, ya sea mi computadora u otros equipos.

¿Al principio me interesó?

Más o menos. Era internet, después de todo.

Además a veces buscaba videos y cosas que ver, aunque más importante que todo, buscaba cosas que **leer.** Me encantaba leer, en aquella época estoy segura que comencé realmente internet leyendo, pues en mi curoseo terminé encontrando un montón de cosas para leer sobre series que me interesaban en ese momento.

Aquello del internet fue cuando cumplí los **14** años.

Fue cuando cumplí 14 años que entre mis lecturas llegué a aquel _**foro.**_

Fue cuando cumplí 14 años que _**lo conocí...**_

 **.**

 ** _¿Alguna vez pensaste en dar todo por una persona?_**

 ** _¿Sí?_**

 ** _¿Lo pensaste por alguien que vivía a miles de kilómetros de ti?_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 _*: -¡Hola! Me llamo Sakura.-_

 _**: -Hola, Soy Sasuke-_

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta historia hace tiempo que la tengo en mente y decidí subirla, en un principio pensaba hacerla MinaKushi, no obstante, considerando las actitudes de lo que ocurría en la historia, se me hizo más acorde un SasuSaku. Espero que les guste y les interese, trataré de hacerles lo menos OC posible, como ven es un universo alterno que toma la temática de la internet.

El prólogo es corto, pero los capítulos posteriores buscaré hacerles largo, no prometo un fic kilométrico, pero si algo que les entretenga en cada capítulo, así que buscaré la inspiración. ¡Nos leemos en continuaciones!

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	2. Extraño

**Autora:** xXKushinaXx/Miika

 **Pareja:** SasuSaku

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Un Extraño

 **.**

 **-** ** _¿Qué? ¿No te lo dijeron? ¡No hables con extraños!_**

 ** _._**

 **A** quel día comenzó sin nada realmente especial, era como cualquier otro a final de cuentas. Bueno, quizá no tan igual a otro, después de todo, era su primer día de clases en la escuela media*, oficialmente entraba a formar parte de los "Adolescentes que verían el futuro de Konoha" como gustaba decir a su madre cada que tenía la oportunidad.

Se levantó sin demasiado preámbulo, con un nudo en el estómago.

¿Para qué mentir? Odiaba los primeros días de clases, aunque siempre fueran las mismas personas que veía. –Pues vivía en un lugar pequeño- siempre, molestamente, se ponía igual de nerviosa, independientemente de la situación, y eso, junto con el sueño que ya de por si era normal cada mañana, no hacían una muy buena mezcla.

Independientemente de aquello, se levantó, portando su nuevo uniforme completamente distinto a antaño: Una falda y una blusa en conjunto con un abrigo.

Miró aquellas prendas con cierta seriedad.

Desde infante que utilizaba un jumper* largo hasta las rodillas, unas medias igual de largas que cubrían todo, una bata de color oscuro sobre eso, y otra chaqueta más, agregando claro su camisa y corbata.

¿Bastante tapada verdad?

Pues ahora era un cambio significativo en su cerebro, aunque dentro de todo, le agradaba, poder usar algo diferente.

Y lo demostró cuando dejó su cabello suelto, pues en vez de utilizar sus típicas trenzas largas que apretujaban su rosa cabello, le dejó libre, usando un prendedor para evitar que tapara sus ojos.

El hecho de bajar y la mirada curiosa de su madre ante su cambio no pudieron más que sacarle un sutil sonrojo y otro poco más de retorcijón en el estómago. –Mira, toda una señorita- fue su comentario, y eso, en conjunto de su padre diciendo lo bella y **grande** que se veía empeoró todo el nerviosismo que ya de por si tenía. ¡No podían culparla! Estaba segura que sus amigos le mirarían raro, al final del día, hasta donde recordaba, solo Ino y a lo sumo Shikamaru la habían visto alguna vez con su cabello libre de las ataduras que por demasiado tiempo su madre le hizo en el cabello.

Comiendo lo que pudo de desayuno y después de despedirse de su madre quien se preparaba para su trabajo, se despidió de su hermano menor, acariciando su cabello y subiendo de carrera a su auto, con una última mirada a su hogar.

 **.**

Llegó a lo que era su nueva casa de estudios, o liceo, o como desearan llamarle.

Cada espécimen raro estaba ahí. –en sus palabras claro- pues una vez su padre le escuchó, no pudo evitar corregirle. –Espera el momento en que estés en la universidad- acotó, bastante confiado de su pensamiento.

Ignorando eso, y despidiéndose, corrió rápidamente a la entrada.

Allí, lo último que notó fue como un par de brazos la agarraban, y volteándose, vio a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, sonriendo, le apretujó con fuerza, sacando una pequeña risa de la chica de cabello rosa.

-Uh… Cerda, te vez rara con esa falda-

-¿Yo? Lo dice la chica "jamás suelto mi cabello"-

Mirándose mutuamente, con una ligera mueca, la carcajada estalló después, para ingresar juntas. Ninguna de las dos sabía si les tocaría en el mismo salón, pero, mínimo iban en la misma generación.

He incluso, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando vieron a los de su grupo, más o menos, por un lado Sakura reconoció a Kiba fastidiando por ahí, también vislumbró a Shino, Neji, TenTen, y muchos otros, aunque alguien faltaba en aquella bola. –Uh... ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?- preguntó, extrañada de no ver al chico que más le soportó de niña.

Y antes de que Ino si quiera respondiera, el susodicho apareció, con su típica expresión de aburrimiento y Chouji acompañándole por un costado.

Sakura sonrió, efusiva, abrazando al chico a pesar que por su vagesa este no fuera capaz de alzar los brazos, y también saludando luego a Chouji.

Uno que otro conocido el miró extrañar por su cabello como imaginó sería, otros simplemente le saludaron, ella respondió todo, aunque un tanto incomoda aún, pues ni si quiera el hecho de estar en falda frente a más personas lograba ponerle del todo cómoda realmente, aunque claro, debía aguantarse.

No tardó demasiado tiempo cuando por la alta voz, notó como una mujer de cabello rubio y apariencia despampanante se paraba frente a todos.

Tragó gordo, la mujer la intimidaba, y hasta donde recordaba, actualmente era la inspectora, encargada ver que cada uno hiciera lo que debía hacer.

-Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju, seré su nueva inspectora, ahora mismo cuando escuchen su nombre, quiero que busquen a su profesor. Como sabrán, los grupos se dividen por letras, siendo las tres primeras los promedios más altos.-

Un par de abucheos se escuchó, pues a algunos no les agradaba la idea de que les "catalogaran" por sus calificaciones.

A la chica de cabello rosa le daba igual, pues…

- **Sakura Haruno** , profesor Kakashi Hatake, curso **A-**

Exacto.

Era la cerebrito con el mejor promedio de aquel año que ingresaba.

.

- _¿Sabes? Yo siempre tuve las mejores calificaciones de mi salón.-_

 _-Uhm, eres una pequeña nerd entonces.-_

 _-¡Oye!-_

 **.**

Su día no fue la gran cosa, se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa, pero aquello acabó una vez supo que Ino estaría en su mismo salón, al igual que Shikamaru y el resto de sus conocidos.

Claro, había nuevas personas, como un chico de nombre Sai, quien absorto en su mundo no enfatizó mucho en su presentación, también estaba un chico llamado Gaara que le causó una tanta curiosidad por sus ojos, aunque este último era el doble de callado que Sai.

Fuera como fuera, sin nada interesante que pudiese ocurrir, acabó aquel primer día escolar, que siempre era el más fácil, pues no hacían absolutamente nada.

A lo sumo advertencia de exámenes futuros y demás.

Salió de aquel lugar caminando con Ino. –He de decir que era la primera vez que se iba sola a casa sin su padre o incluso su abuela Chiyo yendo a buscarla. – es más, la misma rubia comentó el hecho con sorna, sacándole una negación y sonrojo a la chica rosa.

-So… Quiero ser algo más independiente ¿Sabes? – bufó, haciendo un mohín y recibiendo una negación de su amiga. –No veo porque, siempre es agradable viajar en auto.-

Continuando con plática hasta que debieron separarse, aunque Ino ofreció salir juntas, prefirió negarse y dejarle para otra ocasión. De un tiempo para acá, se había hecho oficialmente sedentaria y de casa. ¿Qué culpa tenía? Su abuela Chiyo nunca fue muy devota a que saliera a diferentes lugares, especialmente porque donde vivía ella en especial, era algo complicado con el tipo de personas que podía haber por ahí.

Para cuando ya era más allá de las 1 de la tarde, Sakura llegó a su hogar.

Como era común encontró a su madre terminando la comida, pues pronto debería ir a trabajar nuevamente. Su hermano no se encontraba, quedándose con su abuela, y su padre se encontraba acabando uno que otro trabajo pendiente.

-¿Qué tal el primer día hija?-

-Lo de siempre, ya sabes, me tocó en el curso A con Ino.-

Su madre sonrió, orgullosa, aunque era lo esperado de todas formas.

Acabando su comida y deseando una buena tarde de trabajo a su madre, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, donde, con un montón anormal de peluches sobre la cama, se hizo su espacio para recostarse ahí, su padre saldría por su hermanito y ella debía cuidar su casa mientras tanto.

Encendiendo la televisión, nada captó su atención demasiado, aburriéndola fácilmente.

-Uhm… debería acabar mi juego...- murmuró para si misma, sonriendo feliz. Claro, esto era lo que más esperaba al fin del día. ¡Llegar a casa a jugar en su computadora!

Oh claro que sí, la cerebrito disfrutaba enormemente de jugar videojuegos en la computadora.

Así que, ni tonta ni perezosa, se levantó de un salto a encender aquel armatoste, aun con la tv funcionando claro.- le gustaba tener algún ruido de fondo-. Así que, tan rápido como una computadora de escritorio podía serlo, arrancó.

Antes de llegar a hacer algún ademan de jugar recordó algo.

Su madre le había pedido probar que tal funcionaba el nuevo modem de internet que había comprado. No era la gran cosa, una pequeña cosa con forma de USB que servía para mandar internet a su equipo.

Yendo a ver eso, pronto pasó a poder usar el tan ansiado internet.

Y ahí, sin saber que hacer realmente con el susodicho internet, acabó en algo tan banal y simple que hasta le causó gracia: Buscar imágenes.

Imágenes de todo, imágenes incluso de esa serie de ninjas que estaban pasando por televisión en ese instante.

Sakura se topó con un mundo que no conocía, muchos, muchos dibujos de la serie, de las parejas de la serie, de los momentos… ¿De manga? Oh, así que podía leer lo que vendría después. Sonrió, aquello le serviría bien para matar tiempo, además ya la estaba hartando eso de que reiniciaran la serie cada vez que llegaban a cierto punto.

Entre imágenes e imágenes, terminó acabando de una forma que no supo cómo, en una página que parecía ser expresamente de aquella serie.

Curioseo todo lo que pudo, sin entender mucho en un principio, se topó con algunas historias que le gustaron, aunque otras le sacaron un sonrojo, pues en su vida había visto algo así, y era nuevo, extraño, y molestamente fascinante, pasó bastantes horas leyendo, sin mucho deseo por parar.

Finalmente, entre tanto presionar a cosas en la página, acabó yendo a un apartado que llamó su atención.

 **"Xat"**

Anotando un nombre ficticio de usuario. –El cual fue también su nombre en la página- "Cerezo", se dispuso a platicar ahí con quien aparecía.

Vio un montón de nombres, y un montón de gente diferente, hablaban de todo y de nada, un segundo podían estar platicando de sus vidas y al otro solo bromeaban con cosas que aún no entendía del todo.

Utilizaban muchas caritas y frases que ellos entendían, pero dentro de todo, le causó risa y una sensación de conford que no sintió en su primer día de clases a pesar de estar rodeada de gente que venía conociendo desde los seis años.

Le hablaron de aquel lugar en general, apodandole como un foro, platicaron de sus historias, de cómo habían secciones donde ella podía jugar, también le platicaron de más o menos las personas de ahí, los administradores o "lideres", que, según una chica, debía comportarse o tenían el poder de echarla.

Aunque claro, otro dijo que solo buscaba asustarla.

Dentro de todos, una de esas personas llamó su atención, más que nada, porque le sacó tantas risas en una tarde, que no reparó ni si quiera en el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que platicaban en aquella ventana de Xat, no tenía nada en especial más allá de las risas, pues todos le hacían reír, pero ese chico en especial parecía empeñado en sacarle tantas risas como fuera posible, y ella ya de por si era risueña.

Tan absorta estaba que solo reaccionó cuando escuchó los gritos constantes de su madre sobre bajar a comer.

¡Ya eran las 8 de la noche!

Bajando lo más rápido que sus piernas en desarrollo le daban, cenó lo más rápido que pudo, ansiosa por subir nuevamente a platicar con aquel extraño chico, incluso su padre le recordó que la computadora y sus juegos no iban a correr a ningún lado.

¡El problema no era que la computadora corriera!

Aquella ansiedad por regresar y continuar platicando con el chico no era normal en ella, aunque para ese instante no se había percatado de ello, lo más cercano a eso era la sensación que tenía de diversión cuando los chicos de su salón hacían algo interesante. De hecho, ni si quiera recordó aquellos discursos sobre hablar con extraños en persona o por internet.

Su madre la regañó incluso.

"Ya es tarde, debes apagar aquella computadora"

Acabando de comer y lista para ir a avisar que se iría, tristemente se topó con la sorpresa de que el chico ya se había ido mucho antes que ella.

No obstante, un pequeño mensaje, corto, pero conciso, fue suficiente como para hacerle dormir toda la noche con una **sonrisa.**

 _"Espero que te conectes también mañana. – **Sharingan** "._

Sakura en ningún momento medito sobre el hecho de que quizá aquello fuera un cambio total a su vida desde ese momento.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si jamás probaba el internet?

¿Si aceptaba la idea de Ino de ir a caminar?

¿Si nunca pasaba aquella serie por tv y le causaba curiosidad?

Había tantas rutas por las cuales pudo ir su vida, pero la única ruta que ocurrió fue esta, esta donde, sin ella saberlo, se encontraría en una historia de amor, una historia un tanto caótica, especial, diferente.

Y eso, sin saber que su subconsciente, sin saber que el destino lo estaba diciendo y previniendo, llegó como un fugaz pensamiento a su cabeza cuando durmió.

 _"Mañana debía conectarse apenas regresara de la escuela"._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que les guste, es el primer capitulo como una intro-introduccion del mundo de Sakura, me es algo dificil expresar esta historia porque realmente tiene un valor personal para mi, y además, dentro de todo, no sé bien aún como expresar la relación a distancia sin que les aburra al no haber aún una interacción fisica propiamente dicha. ¡Acepto sugerencias y demas! Asi me ayudan a desarrollar mejor la historia, que de verdad quiero ver completada.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
